Darkseid
Darkseid or Prince Uxas of Apokolips was the main antagonist of The LEGO Multiverse Series. He first appeared in LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises in 2015 after being teased in several prior videos. He was portrayed by Jack Hillebrecht in his early appearances and was by voiced by Ramesy Eassa in his final appearance in LEGO Justice League 5. This was be the first time since LEGO Justice League 3 that Hillebrecht relinquishes a role that he has originated. History Earlier Days Uxas was a Prince of Apokolips for many years. He was more ambitious than his uncle Steppenwolf, who ruled a portion of the universe. Uxas wanted to overthrow the central government, the Guardians of the Universe. To do this, he manipulated the Guardian Parallax to his side in 1972, promising him order and balance. He also framed Parallax's wife, Koelara, for treason, leading to her death - in order to fully pull Parallax to his side. He used the Soul Crystal to bind Parallax's spirit to the concentrated fear. Embracing the name Darkseid, the two launched a rebellion against the Guardians in a war that lasted about a year. Darkseid lost the war in The Battle of Mars, after decimating the Martian race except for Martian Manhunter. He grabbed onto the Book of Eternity after the Green Lantern Albus Dumbledore activated its power to banish Parallax to the Phantom Zone. While the energy did not kill the powerful being, it greatly weakened Darkseid and sent him flying towards Earth along with the Book and the Soul Crystal. The Battles for Hogwarts Darkseid was too weak to step into the light, and took residence on the island of Corto Maltese. He recruited the most powerful being on Earth, Lord Voldemort, in order to capture Hogwarts castle, in order for him to absorb the magic to reach his full strength. He summoned other evil beings such as General Grievous from across the multiverse using his Mother Boxes. While he does not make a physical appearance in The Battle for Hogwarts series, he was later revealed to be the true mastermind behind the events of that series. At some point, one of the Mother Boxes was hidden inside a Jedi holocron that would be stolen by Cad Bane in 2012. Darkseid activated the box once Bane opened it, sending it back through time to save Voldemort from death and allow for more attacks. In the end, Voldemort failed to capture the castle and had his soul destroyed, delaying Darkseeid's plans. Kryptonian Invasion After the Kryptonians were defeated, Darkseid commissioned the Kryptonian Scientist Dev-Em to create a powerful compound to make him strong enough to possess his powers once more. Dev-Em took up a job at STAR Labs to do this. The Battle of Gotham City Some of the Demon technology left behind contained records of the existence of Darkseid, as well as his location on Earth. This information would be discovered by Lex Luthor after buying the technology from Bruce Wayne years after the Battle. Brainiac Crisis At some point, Darkseid came across the remains of the Brainiac program. Using bits of scrap and an old computer, he built a new body for Brainiac. During his exile, he kept in contact with Sinestro, and summoned him to his island home to introduce him to Brainiac. A year later, he dispatched the two of the to Gotham to enact his plan. The body Darkseid built for Brainiac was destroyed, and the program returned to Corto Maltese. Darkseid had Max Shreck abducted, and he tricked Shreck to taking the Brainiac program into Wayne Tower. This plan ultimately failed, but Darkseid was convinced it was only a minor setback. Later that night, Dev-Em finally delivered the Titan to Darkseid, and after injecting him with it Darkseid returned to his full power. He vowed to conquer Earth after this. The Apocalypse In 2018, Darkseid teleported into the batcave and stole the Book of Eternity and the Fear Ring, killing Alfred Pennyworth in the process. This allowed him to resurrect Parallax and conquer the universe, which they ruled for over a decade as dictators. The Final Battle Darkseid was largely on the sidelines of the final battle in 2028, only arriving on the battlefield when Batman arrived. Parallax would eventually confront him after realizing that he had been manipulated by the tyrant. Darkseid betrayed Parallax again and absorbed his power from the fear ring, killing him. Darkseid became more powerful but also insane. After confronting the Resistance, Batman stabbed Darkseid with the Soultaker Sword destroying his soul and bringing an end to his reign of terror once and for all. Appearances *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises *LEGO Justice League 4 *LEGO Justice League 5 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Category:A Hero Rises Category:LEGO Justice League 4 Category:LEGO Justice League 5 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:Living Characters